bookingfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Thunder
Thunder '- Zawodnik Wymyślony. Rick "Ricky" Garcia, znany jako Thunder. Zawodnik wystepujący w GWA, pochodzący z Los Angeles, California. Rozpoczął swoją karierę na scenie niezależnej Kalifornii, po czym trafił do federacji rozwojowej GWA - Global Wrestling Young Generation (GWYG). Szeroko uznawany za jeden za największych talentów. Obecnie posiada GWA X-Division Championship. Szkolenie oraz początek kariery Ricky rozpoczął karierę wystepując na galach małej federacji w Kalifornii. Kiedy w Los Angeles otworzono GWYG, otrzymał zaproszenie na Try-Out po którym dostał miejsce w rosterze. Wraz z JJ McKnight'em zdobył GWYG West Coast Tag Team Championships, po czym próbował zdobyć GWYG West Coast Heavyweight Championship, jednak bezskutecznie. Wraz z 9 pozostałych zawodników GWYG zakwalifikował się do Be A Pro Ladder Match'u na gali GWA - All Stars Night, gdzie zdobył kontrakt z GWA. GWA, Wolfpack, X-Division Championship Reigns Thunder zadebiutował w GWA Night Of Next i niedługo po tym otrzymał miejsce w turnieju mającym wyłonić pretendeta do GWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship. Sprzymierzył się z, będącym wtedy mistrzem, David'em Unizzą - wchodząc jednocześnie do Wolfpack (Stajni tworzonej przez David'a, Andrew Jays'a oraz Dominique'a). W finale zrezygnował z walki, umożliwiając wygraną Adam'owi Jordan'owi, który wtedy prowadził feud z David'em. Na GWA Reincarnation wykorzystał swój gwarantowany Title Shot na dowolny pas mistrzowski GWA i pokonał z zaskoczenia Shannon'a Moore'a zdobywając, po raz pierwszy, GWA X-Division Championship. Niedługo po tym odmówił zastapieniu David'a Unizzy w jego walce, jednoznacznie kończąc jego relację z Wolfpack. Na GWA Global War stracił pas X-Division na rzecz Samoa Joe i niedługo po tym rozpoczął feud z debiutującym w GWA Fire Dragon'em, przez któego stracił szansę na odzyskanie pasa na GWA Road To Legend. Kontynuacja feudu przyniosła Thunder'owi ponownie pas X-Division który wygrał od Kaz'a na GWA Without Any Limits, ponownie wykorzystując gwarantowany Title Shot, tylko po to aby stracić go w kolejnej walce na tej samej gali na rzecz Fire Dragon'a. Kulminacja feudu i jego zakończenie przypadły na GWA Jeopardy, gdzie Thunder raz jeszcze przegrał z Fire Dragon'em w walce o pas X-Division. Po tej walce thunder zniknął z GWA TV. W trakcie pobytu w GWA Thunder został zaproszony do udziału w New Blood Tournament 2010/2011, gdzie pokonał Sadness'a oraz Griff'a Griffin'a dzięki czemu dotrwał do finału w którym przegrał z Max'em. Powrót do GWYG, GWYG West Coast Heavyweight Championship Reign Thunder niedługo po tym ponownie pokazał się w GWYG, gdzie szybko pokonał mistrza - Thomas'a Night'a - zdobywając GWYG West Coast Heavyweight Championship. Udało mu się kilkukrotnie obronić trofeum w starciach z Thomas'em a ich feud zakończył się na GWYG Ultimate Homecoming, gdzie Thunder pokonał ostatecznie Thomas'a, zmuszając go do opuszczenia GWYG. Thunder przez jakiś czas kontynuował swój reign, do czasu kiedy został pokonany przez Jamie'ego Nealson'a. To starcie zakończyło jego reign i występy w GWYG, choć Thunder pozostał w GWYG jako trener, pomagajac w rozwoju młodych talentów. Powrót do GWYG, Trzeci Reign jako X-Division Champion Thunder powrócił przy okazji NEWF Cruiserweight Tourament, zorganizowanego przez GWA w celu wyłonienia nowego posiadacza NEWF Cruiserweight Championship. Uratował jednego z uczestników - Jacob'a Astyn'a - przed atakiem ze strony Adam'a Chambers'a, po walce w której Jacob pokonał partner'a Chambers'a, Ryan'a O'Ville'a - tym samym Thunder przeszedł Face Turn. Na kolejnej gali Thunder pokonał, posiadającego wtedy GWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship, Max'a, wchodząc jako trzeci zawodnik do "Pick Your Poison" Gauntlet Match'u, kiedy Griff Griffin miał prawo do ustalenia walki Max'owi. Po tym Thunder rozpoczął feud z Adam'em Chambers'em. Kiedy Adam chciał interweniować na GWA Genesis Of The Champions II w walce finałowej turnieju Cruiserweight, Thunder pojawił się raz jeszcze żeby mu przeszkodzić, w wyniku czego Jacob Astyn zdobył tytuł mistrzowski. Po walce wywiązał się mały brawl z którego Thunder'a uratował Jacob, odwdzięczają mu się za pomoc. Na tej samej gali Chambers miał bronić pasa X-Division przeciw Amazing Red'owi, jednak w wyniku przed-meczowego ataku Adam wyeliminował prawowitego pretendenta. Thunder przerwał mu promo które Adam wygłaszał po ataku i rozpoczęła się walka między nimi, w której Thunder po raz trzeci zdobył tytuł X-Division. W między czasie GWA zoragnizowało Global Battle Of Trios, turniej dla trzy osobowych ekip którego nagrodą były GWA World Trios Championships. thunder dołączył do turnieju razem z byłymi partnerami z Wolfpack - Andrew Jays'em i Dominique'iem - jako GWA Originals. Trójka zdołała pokonać pozostałe ekipy i zostać inaugarycjnymi mistrzami. In Wrestling *Finisher **'Thunder Storm Press (720 Shooting Star Press) **Running Front-Flip DDT *Signature Moves **''White Thunder From Dark Sky'' (Springboard Corsckrew Somersault Senton) **Missile Dropkick **Spinning Bacbreaker into Reverse STO **Runnig DDT **Tornado DDT **''Thunderess Combo'' (Standing Moonsault followed by Slingshot Somersault Senton followed by Standing Moonsault Double Knee Drop, sometimes proceded by Shining Wizard) **''Thunder Point'' (Running Corskcrew Flying Forearm Smash) **''Alert One - Overdrive'' (Leg Sweep Followed By Twisting Elbow Drop Followed By Standing Shooting Star Press) **''Alert Two - Crash'' (Stinger Splash Followed By Frankensteiner) **''Alert Three - Death'' (Rolling Yoshi Tonic Followed By Jumping Double Foot Stomp To The Opponent's Chest) **Rolling Tope Con Hilo **Rolling Senton *Theme Song **"You gonna go far, Kid" by Offspring **'"The Hell Song"' by Sum 41 Mistrzostwa i sukcesy *GWYG **GWYG West Coast Tag Team Championship (with JJ McKnight) **GWYG West Coast Heavyweight Championship *GWA **GWA X-Division Championship (3 Times, Current) **GWA World Trios Championships (with Andrew Jays and Dominique) **New Blood Tournament 2010/2011 Runner-Up **Drugie miejsce w plebiscycie ACA w kategorii "Największy Talent 2010" Kategoria:GWA X-Division Champions